Celebrities and/or athletes attempt to monetize their “fame” (e.g., their talent, access, status, attention, etc.) in a variety of ways. These ways can include the creation of content, such as signed memorabilia, etc. Markets for celebrity memorabilia, e.g., signed sports equipment, autographed cards, jerseys, pictures, etc., have developed over the years. However, despite the availability of companies that evaluate and certify memorabilia, an ever-present danger of fraud still exists. Such memorabilia fraud can discourage fans from purchasing celebrity memorabilia.
In light of the above, there exists a need for an effective and low-maintenance system and method to ensure authenticity of celebrity memorabilia.